A for Aristocracy
by SpyglassWritings
Summary: Life as Draco Malfoy's wife? Pretty sweet. But all of a sudden, being thrown to the top of the food chain doesn't seem as sweet with all the pressure I'm under to be the perfect Malfoy lady. This can't be good for the baby. Dramione, post-war.


**A For Aristocracy **

**warnings: **_swearing, situations, maybe violence. other stuff as we go along._

**disclaimer: **_i do not own Harry Potter (the characters or anything) I'm just adding my own mad twist to it. i'm not making any money off of this. If someones alreayd done a story like this, oh well I'm doing mine my way and I didn't copy them because I've yet to read something like this to copy it from._

**setting:** _after the war, Hermione and Draco somehow manage to fall in love and wed. The story begins three months into the marriage. It's basically how Hermione handles being the head female of the Malfoy family._

**_chapter one_**

_Matrimony Is Paving the Way for Preplanned Alchemy_

I stared at the little pink plus, my head tilted to the side curiously. Oh. I placed a hand on my stomach, expecting a kick but feeling nothing.

"Hermione, darling, what does it say?" My mother's voice rings out loud and clear although she is just behind the bathroom door.

I turn to open the door, the little white stick still in my hand. No doubt I have an odd expression on my face, because my mother eyes me. She grabs the thing from my hand, and pulls it close to her so she can see it better.

Her lips form an o. A little sigh escaped her lips, and I know she's excited.

"My little baby is going to be a mommy." She says, placing a hand over her chest and giving me a gentle look. I blush red and once again touch my stomach.

"I told you that you were pregnant. I noticed all the signs, my dear." Mother said as she wrapped me in her arms, humming a familiar song from my childhood.

"I had some little hope that I was..." I murmured. "I wonder how Draco will take it?"

Draco is my husband now. For three months we've been happily married. At the moment, my parents are helping me pack my things in my apartment in muggle London. Draco had whined about how long it would take to do it without magic, but I wanted to do it all by hand. Somehow it made it official.

I've been packing ever since we got back from the honeymoon. Well, actually, the past two weeks. I didn't have time, what with all the work I've been doing trying to manage my new career.

I've decided to open a new cafe/bookstore in Diagon Alley. I've bought this beautiful two story building, and have begun the process of molding it into the cafe of my dreams. The downstairs will include the cafe and a few bookshelves, and the upstairs will have tables and chairs and even more books.

The place is massive, really. Sometimes it scares me. Like I'm being overwhelmed. But I have confidence in myself and my dreams.

Draco seems to as well, because he did donate alot of money to the cause. I love him to death for supporting me.

The grand opening is due to take place in the next month or two. I was so busy with the place, I completely forgot that I would be moving into the Malfoy Manor. Draco would always complain about me being too busy and that he'd be more than willing to pack my stuff for me, but I brushed him off and told him I'd get to it.

Now that most things are settled with my cafe, I finally have the time to move out. It wasn't as if I spent much time at my apartment anyways. I spent most of the time either at the cafe or with Draco at his home. His parents had decided to let him and I head the Malfoy family, so it was their decision to leave the Manor to Draco and I.

They still lived awfully too close for comfort. It's not as if I didn't like Narcissa and Lucius, it's just they were quite overbearing. And Lucius scares the shit out of me, considering he was a fucking Death Eater. I assure you there was some tension because of that fact.

But things are somewhat settled now.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled! Shall I ring him at work now?" Mother asked, withdrawing from the hug to grin at me.

I faltered, pondering this. He'd been a tad bit busy with the whole Malfoy business. He father basically retired, leaving all important work up to Draco. She wouldn't want to disturb him. And besides, news like this should not be explained over the phone.

"No, I think I will tell him in the privacy and comfort of my new home." I peeked behind my mother to stare at the boxes all over the room. I was finished packing, it seemed.

Mother and I had ran out to have some lunch to celebrate finally moving out. The topic of my morning sickness came up and one thing lead to another... She bought me a pregnancy test.

"Well, at least let me schedule your appointments. I know this fabulous doctor..."

"Mum, I'd feel much more comfortable seeing someone from the wizarding world... I mean, I know you had muggle doctors for me, but..."

Mum put a hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly. "It's fine, I get it."

I heard the opening of the front door and shuffling of feet. I stood on my tip toes to peer over my mother.

"Did I miss anything?" My father asked. Behind him was Harry and Ron, looking about my empty apartment.

"Daddy!" I chirped, running to my father to hug him. After releasing my father, I quickly kissed Harry and Ron on the cheeks. Ron blushed and looked away, and Harry just smiled.

"I've got the best of news!" I exclaimed. My mother came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my father, a small smile gracing her features.

"Well, let us have it." Harry said, exchanging a confused look with Ron.

I smiled, grabbing both of their arms and trying to look at both of them in the face.

"I'm pregnant."

"Bloody hell." Ron, Harry, and my father both whispered. My mother and I both giggled lightly at their reactions.

"Who's baby is it?" Ron asked incredulously. I gave him a look.

"Obviously not my husband of three months, Ron. Not the man I'd been dating three years before marrying him. That would be ridiculously odd."

Ron rolled his eyes at me and I stuck out my tongue. Harry gave me a hug, and pulled away slightly to look at my stomach.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Brendon." My mother and I both said. Harry tilted his head.

"After the lead singer of my favorite muggle band. I absolutely adore him, and his name."

"What if it's not a boy, sweetie?" My father asked.

I placed a finger to my chin. "Draco gets to name the girls, I suppose." My mother snorted and Harry let out a chuckle.

"Congratulations, 'Mione." Ron said, patting my back.

"Thanks won-won. How's lavvy-poo doing?" Ron paled.

"She's taken Rose on a shopping spree for the day."

I laughed out loud, startling my friends and family. "Wow, only a year old and already Lavender is molding her into another version of herself?"

"Do we have to get into this?" Ron moaned, running a hand over his face.

"He's right, 'Mione nows not the time for you to rant about Lavender. It's a happy day."

I frowned but nodded. I really did not like Lavender. After the war, her and Ron had grown close, whilst I was in a relationship with him. He never cheated but he did end up leaving me for her. I was heart broken, and Draco and his sarcasm and sick sense of optimism cheered my up. We were good friends for a while, until we started dating.

But still. Lavender is dim and shallow, I do not care for the woman.

"Yes, I guess now isn't the time..."

The door opened again, and we all turned to see three redheads. A pregnant Ginny, with her and Harry's two other children. Three year old James, and two year old Albus.

"Ginevra!" My mother greeted happily.

"Ms. Granger." Ginny nodded. My mother's fascination with the Weasley women is odd. But I never question it.

"Hello there, Gin." I say. I bend down to ruffle James and Albus' hair. The giggle and smile shyly at me. Harry walks over to kiss his very pregnant wife.

"Hey guys. Just thought I'd stop by before taking the kids to daycare." She sighed. She looked awfully tired.

"Ginny, I'll take them, you go home and rest. The babys due any minute..."

"Harry, I've had two already I think I can deal."

I chuckled at this, nudging Harry.

He laughed as well, but still insisted upon taking the kids. Ginny relented then, and Harry happily marched off with James and Albus in tow.

"So, it looks like you're all finished up here?"

"Yup." I say, looking around the room once again. "Oh, but Ginny I have wonderful news."

Ron scoffed, and my parents frowned at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she grabbed my hands. "Seriously? You're having Draco's baby?"

I pouted slightly, not exactly happy with her response. "Well, I married him didn't I?"

Her eyes were still bugging out of her head, though. Like she hadn't been there to witness my wedding.

"Now, marriage is one thing. You can escape from that. But kids is a whole different commitment..."

"Ginny!" I exclaimed. "I love Draco and I'm having his Brendon!"

"What?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"I mean, I'm having his baby. We're naming him Brendon."

The ginger's serious face slowly broke into a smile. "I bet you didn't run that past him yet, did you? Would he be happy naming his first born after you're celebrity dream boy?"

"He can deal with it." I grinned back.

Ginny stayed for a few minutes, before heading back home. Harry came back to help my parents, Ron and I move my stuff to the manor.

"Really, you're such a muggle. You can't be a normal witch and use magic to get your stuff there?"

"Hush Ronald, we're making memories." I snap. We're basically floo-ing back and forth from my apartment to the manor, so it isn't as if we aren't using magic. Rons acting as if carrying the boxes into the room is way too much work.

Geeze.

I was dropping my last box on the floor when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, spinning me into a warm chest. He smells like new parchment. The sneaky ferret knew what I like.

"You're home." He whispered in my ear. I lean up to kiss him, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Finally." I mutter against his lips.

"Ahem." The interruption startles me and I step away from Draco, who lazily looks over at Ron.

"Yes?" I ask, feeling my fas get all red. I mean, I know Draco's my husband and everything but I still wasn't used to PDA. Especially in front of my friends. Most of our time dating was spent in private, him flying us out to exotic places and dining in the best restraunts.

"Um, since everythings finally here, we'll be taking our leave. There's a family dinner tonight, and I already invited your parents. So, we'll see you there."

"Uh, yeah. Okay won-won, see you then."

Ron smiled a bit at the nickname, but not much as he turned to leave the manor.

I looked over at my delicious husband and gave him an apologetic smile. The Weasleys didn't exactly like Draco much. Dinners were always awkward for him.

"So, we have dinner plans."

Draco's stormy eyes locked with mine and he nodded. "I see that, dear." I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him.

He pulled out his wand before I could speak and flicked his wrist. The boxes were empty. I gasped, swatting at his hand.

"Draco! I told you I wanted to do it by hand!"

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "I only agreed to letting you pack by hand. Plus, its revenge for forcing me to attend dinner with the Weasleys."

I pouted. "They aren't that bad once they warm up to you."

Draco scoffed. "I don't think that would happen." He began to head towards the bedroom.

"That might happen once they find out that I'm having your child..." I smiled wildly and tensed my muscles, waiting for his reaction.

He paused mid-step, and his face was priceless. He looked back at me, and then at my stomach and the next thing I knew he was kissing me and I was laughing.

All over my face, on my neck, my stomach. I was giggly, ecstatic he was so excited.

"Here's the deal." I said, running a hand through his hair. "I name it if its a boy, you get to if it's a girl."

"Deal." He growled, kissing my neck once again. "What do you have in mind?"

"Brendon." I said simply. He made a choking sound.

"From that muggle band?" He looked at me, a blank expression on his perfect face. "That guy you're practically obsessed with?"

I gave him my most innocent look. "They have the best music ever. And I like the name."

"Whatever." Draco sighed, kissing me again.

"What do you have in mind for a girl?"

He paused his kissing to think. He looked adorable when he was deep in thought.

"Massie, maybe. I've always liked that name."

"It's cute. I like it." I messed with his hair, mesmerized by the color. I wonder if Brendon would have his father's hair?

I had a strong feeling that my baby was a boy. I just had a strong feeling. Like magic.

"So, shall we slip into bed before dinner, Mrs. Malfoy?"

I blinked, staring at my husband.

"Ew. I'm not your mom. I'm not in the mood now."

Draco gavee me a look that was reminiscent of the whiny boy he was back in his earlier years at Hogwarts.

"I would, baby, but I need to get ready." He pouted at this, but didn't argue. I kinda felt bad, but seriously the thought of sex whilst being pregnant scared me. I know people did that, but... It's awkward. No thanks.

Poor Draco.

**tbc**

**Sowwy for any mistakes. / I'm too lazy to proofread. -.- I'm sure none of them are too bad anyways. :D I was gonna proofread, because I finished this last night and was determined to do it today, but I forgot O_O so yeah im like "screw it." xD yeah. but i was really tired towards the end of the chapter so I might have gotten lazy.**

**Review, please? :3**


End file.
